The present invention relates to the field of loudspeakers, and in particular to a door that acts as a radiant acoustical structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,247,925 discloses a flat panel loudspeaker, which has a multimodal resonance radiator element formed by two films between which is arranged a core consisting of high resistance foam or a core with a honeycomb structure. This radiator is driven by electrodynamic transducers that excite the radiator to multimodal resonance in accordance with a fed-in electrical audio signal to yield a corresponding acoustic audio signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,247,925 describes a woofer having an electromagnet disposed on the floor of its cubical housing. A flat, first diaphragm fastened on the housing like an intermediate ceiling is seated on this electromagnet. The housing ceiling is formed by a second flat diaphragm, which is mechanically connected to the flat first diaphragm by a column that includes several honeycomb-shaped columns to transmit soundwaves.
A motor-vehicle door capable of housing electrical equipment is disclosed in the published German application DE 196 54 956 A1. The motor-vehicle door accommodates an electrical drive to move the outside mirror, an electrical drive to raise and lower the window, and a relatively large loudspeaker to radiate sound. To supply the electrical equipment with electrical current and to control this equipment by electrical control signals, electric contacts are situated at the door lock of the motor vehicle door. When the door is closed, these are connected to electric contacts that are situated on a closure element, which is disposed on the car body and positively engages the door lock. One disadvantage of this motor vehicle door is that a relatively large loudspeaker must be built into the door to radiate sound.
Therefore, there is a need for a door that includes structural components configured to radiate acoustical energy.